1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip tape for the grip of a racket for tennis, badminton, or a club for golf or the like, which is normally used by wrapping it around the grip part of above each sports equipment.
2. Description of the Prior art
Japan Patent Preliminary Publication No. 62-32043 has disclosed a grip tape material of this kind which incorporatively compounds a stout and not-easily-tearable skin of a material such as a nonwoven fabric, synthetic leather, natural leather or cloth with an elastic material such as rubber or other various expanding agents.
However, production of a conventional grip material of this kind requires some special apparatus so as to compound a skin with an elastic material, each of which is independently prepared, and in addition their perfect incorporation still faces an enormous difficulty, resulted in that they can be easily exfoliated from each other because of the user's perspiration caused by its frequent use. Furthermore, in the case that the grip surface directly touched by a user's hand is made of a normal cloth or a nonwoven fabric of synthetic resin fiber, it produces a coarse touch feeling, and also it grows sticky and slippery specially when these cloths, natural leather are wet by the user's sweat or rain.
Considering the problems that the conventional grip material has, the object of the present invention is to provide a grip tape characterized in that it is of a good hygroscopicity, it does not get slippery by rain or the sweated hand of the user and that it also has a moderate flexibility so as to provide its user with a pleasant touch feeling.